


Love Don't Cost A Thing

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Looking At The Moon [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougar Gets Jealous, Cougar Lives Up To his Name, Fluff, Gen, Jake Has a Classic Car, Jake Likes That, M/M, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ashamed to be seen in an American classic?" </p><p>Jake's other prized possession, aside from his laptop, so happens to be a 1974 Dodge Dart Sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Cost A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So car shows and 90s pop songs are to thank for this fic! I love classic American cars and couldn't resist putting Jake in one. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Waitsfield, VT; Kevin's Storage; Waiting for the Right Partner; 2013-**

Jake whistled cheerily as he collected the keys for his Dart from the shocked desk jockey. He spun the purple rabbits foot on his keychain around his index finger with ease as he unlocked the storage unit and grinned at the sight of the cloaked car. 

Glancing to make sure there were no active cameras, Jake flicked his fingers and the dust cover gave a satisfying snap as it uncovered a golden beauty. 

"What do you think of Honey?" Jake asked Cougar, who was leaning on their rental for the day. 

Cougar's gaze, nearly the same color as Honey's paint job, followed her Mopar curves and edges with an appreciative stare. 

"I know, I know, she needs a good wash and a long drive but she's the first car I bought with my saved up Army paychecks. I didn't need my paycheck back in the Location of Major Suck aka spook central 'cause they fed me, clothed me, y'know, so I could do that." Jake hugged his car's hood, made a noise of distress and wiped his face grease off of her hood. "Sorry Honey." 

"So long as Honey is not sentient, I think she's well-maintained." Cougar joked and Jake made a show of looking for either a Autobot or Decepticon insignia. They'd marathoned the various TF series first and **then** the movies because Jake had _standards_ , dammit. 

He was maddeningly attatched to the Movie!Bee though; Pooch liked to tease him and say that Jake and Bumblebee were besties from another planet, clearly. 

Jake took great satisfaction in pelting Pooch with an armada of Post-It planes for that comment. 

"Sadly no. C'mon, let's go get her cleaned up and ready for the road!" Jake unlocked her driver's side door, spun on his heel and invaded Cougar's space all in the span of ten seconds at best. "Kiss?" 

Cougar gave Jake a tender look that meant only one thing in Cougar-speak: 'you're a dork but you're also kind of adorable.' " _Sí_." Strong, gun-calloused hands reached up and tugged Jake down for a toe-curling kiss. 

Hmm. Sexy Cougar. 

No, bad brain, Honey needs attention. 

Jake softened the kiss before pulling back to gaze at Cougar with an equally sappy expression.

* * *

Cougar, like most cats, was possessive. 

He staked a claim and expected it to be respected, whether or not it made sense to anyone else. 

So when a waiter sidled up to Jake and didn't take the hint, well... 

That was how Jake ended up being fed his breakfast in a show of over-the-top PDA. 

Not that Jake minded, especially since Cougar rarely got the chance to show his sweeter side to the public. 

**-Outskirts of Waitsfield, VT; Diner; 30 min Prior-**

Jake drove up to the diner in Honey, windows down and good ol' rock n roll blaring from the radio as he parked. He rolled up his windows before locking his car. 

Strolling into the diner caused the little bell over the door to ring. Jake looked up and smiled at the old fashioned touch, the smile staying as his gaze landed on the hostess. 

"Just one?" She asked with a bright smile of her own. 

"I'm meeting someone here," He answered absently as he took in the entrances and exits with a calculated and disarming cleaning of his glasses. "Could I get a booth?" 

"Of course. Right this way." She settled him into a decent corner and he realized it was viewing the entire restaurant. "You look military. My sister served a coupla tours so, best view and all that jazz." 

"Thanks." He was much more genuine as she left to snag a server. The place was decently full but not overwhelmingly so. Jake catalogued the three couples, the 'only one date' pair who were dying to get out of it, the old man with a photo of his wife in the other booth and the patterns of the servers. 

His server was arriving in three, two—

"How are we doing this morning?" The chipper voice was so customer service that it made Jake wince internally. "Can I get you started off with a drink? Coffee, tea, water?" 

"Coffee, thanks." 

"Alright, I'll be back with that in a sec while you give the menu a look-over, hmm?" 

"Uh-huh." Jake's tongue stuck out as he read over the choices, carefully marking the ones Cougar might like with a mental tally mark. 

"One coffee. Cream, sugar?" 

"Milk, please, and make that two coffees?" Jake countered as he frowned at the avacado options. Ick. Guacamole he could do but straight up avacado? _Nope._

"Of course." 

"Thanks." 

The bell over the door rang again and Cougar's voice sounded over the noises of the diner. 

"I'm meeting my, ah," Cougar glanced around and lit up subtly when he saw Jake. He waved from his spot, grinning brightly at his boyfriend. "Him." 

"Go on ahead then, sugar." 

Cougar wove gracefully around the servers and settled across from Jake. 

" _¿Cuál es la palabra para el novio en Inglés?_ " The fact that Cougar even bothered with English tickled Jake. It's not that he wasn't fluent, it's just easier for Cougar sometimes to revert to his mother tongue. 

"Boyfriend or partner. It depends on how serious you wanna sound, I guess." Jake replied as he spun the menu to let Cougar see. "That one and that one are good. You can eat the avacado but don't expect to kiss me if you do." 

That got Jake a familiar hat-tip and smile. He reached across and tipped it back up, cocking his head to the side to look at Cougar's face. 

They glanced at one another and broke out into laughter, Jake's a giggle snort and Cougar's quiet chuckle leaving them both with happy faces. 

"Coffee number two and a milk. Are you ready to order, gentlemen?" 

"Yup. Cougs?" 

"I'll have the number two." No avacado, yay. 

"Lemme get a number seven, extra bacon?" Jake asked and the server wrote it down, the waiter's gaze flicking between Jake and Cougar's closeness. 

"Sure thing. You need **anything else** and I'm right here." The saunter only cemented the fact that he'd just been hit on. In front of Cougar. 

"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, Cougs. Did I just _hear_ that right?" Jake asked his boyfriend, miming cleaning out his ear. 

" _Sí._ " Cougar grumbled—actually **_grumbled!_** —in Spanish. 

"Am I gonna have to write 'I have a sniper for a boyfriend' on a Hello My name is sticker?! 'Cause that was just weird." Jake complained, lacing his fingers with Cougar's as he gestured empathetically with his free hand. "Do I have 'Flirt, I'm not taken' on my forehead, Cougs? If I do, I register a formal complaint against the universe if it's there." 

As he kept talking, Cougar lost the stormy look and shook his head in amusement. 

He sighed when the waiter came back with a predatory look that completely, conveniently, ignored the fact that he was holding hands with Cougar. "The number two and the number seven with extra bacon." 

"Thanks." 

"Top off your coffee?" 

"Sure." Jake's left eyebrow was twitching as he practically spat out the answers. 

"Let me know if it gets _low_." Oh come on! 

Cougar stood up, strode over to Jake's side and sat down next to him the second the waiter's back was turned.

* * *

Jake sat in Cougar's lap, much to the surprise of the group of older women that had just come in. He nipped the waffle off of Cougar's fork with relish. It wasn't often Cougar got jealous, seeing as how most people tended to set Jake in the category of obnoxious, but when he did... It was nice. 

The waiter took the order of the table across from them and spun, expecting to see Jake in the same spot but pulled up short at the sight of Cougar feeding Jake his breakfast with an adoring look. Jake tipped Cougar's hat up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before offering Cougar a bite of breakfast too. 

Cougar snagged it with his teeth, the fork scraping along the blunt edges before he let go. 

"You gentlemen care for a refill?" The disappointment was well hidden behind the smile of customer service. 

"Yes, we would." Cougar smiled like the cat who ate the canary. 

"I'll get right on that." The smile was strained now, held together with what looked like sheer will. 

They watched him go with Jake snickering as the waiter took his break to go smoke. The hostess dropped by with a fresh carafe of coffee, her lips pressed thin. 

"I hope he didn't bother you two, sugar." She directed her comment at Cougar who was quite happily feeding Jake the remainder of his bacon. "That one's... still learning." 

"I'd say he learned something today." Cougar murmured as Jake smiled sweetly. 

"He sure did," She huffed out as she waited the other tables. "You two let me know when you're ready." 

"We will." Jake replied as Cougar's hand slipped under his baggy shirt and ran a thumb across his hip.

* * *

**-Outskirts of Rockport, ME; Go On And Kiss The Boy; 2013-**

Jake leaned back on Honey's window, hand tangled in Cougar's as they watched the grey surf pound the rocky shoreline. He hummed softly as he directed his tiny flight of Post-It planes into things like 'I <3 Cougar' and the silhouette of a sniper rifle crossed over a laptop. 

Cougar rolled them so that he straddled Jake, hands intertwined as he kissed Jake practically breathless. "You let me feed you." 

"Like it when you live up to your name," Jake murmured as he looked up at Cougar with a happy hum. 

"I know." Cougar purred as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
